


Scott Knows No Boundaries

by Haleymotherofgod (tylerhohoho)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Scott Mccall as best/most invasive friend ever, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhohoho/pseuds/Haleymotherofgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it becomes sort of a thing. Every year Scott gives him some weird sex object as a show of his undying support and Stiles just flushes in embarrassment every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott Knows No Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write the frickle frackle. I'm gonna go hide in a cave now. Constructive criticism would be most helpful. Okay bye.

Now when Stiles came out to his friends and family everyone was completely supportive of him. Scott as his best friend since they were little, eating mud and rough housing together; was especially supportive of stiles and his sexuality. The week after Stiles came out; Scott spent most of the week on gay forums doing research then he bravely walked into Beacon Hills only sex shop that was deemed by Stiles as in “the sketchiest part of town” and purchased Stiles his first sex toy, a small sleek silver bullet vibrator. Scott also stops by the book store and picks up "The Joy of Gay Sex" He spends all night wrapping the gifts because he's terrible at wrapping presents and it's not like he could have asked his mom to help him wrap a sex toy and a book about gay sex for his best friend.

The next day Scott climbs into Stiles' room and presents him with the gifts. Stiles unwraps the present cautiously and immediately goes crimson when he sees the gift,

"Surprise!" Scott says with a flourish, "I wanted you to know I'm fully supportive of you no matter what." He hugs Stiles who is still in shock from the presents his best friend gives him.

After that it becomes sort of a thing. Every year Scott gives him some weird sex object as a show of his undying support and Stiles just flushes in embarrassment every time.

 

Now when Stiles and Derek _finally_ get together Derek doesn't know about Scott and his gifts to Stiles so when one regular weekend in May rolls around and Scott shows up to Stiles' apartment with a cardboard box Derek a bit confused.

Scott places the fairly large box down in the living room before addressing Derek,

"Hey man, where's Stiles?"

"He's in the shower." Derek said, still eyeing the box with suspicion, "What's in the box?" Scott grins at him, "it's a present for Stiles, usually I’ll stick around for him to open it but I think I'm gonna leave you two alone." Scott says before leaving him. Derek opens his mouth to talk but before he can say anything else Stiles comes out dressed in a pair of boxers and a faded grey tee shirt

"Who was that?"

"Scott" Derek gestures to the box, "He left you a present apparently"

Stiles looks quizzical for a moment before realization dawns on him and he groans aloud. Derek looks at his boyfriend with amusement,

"What could be so bad it's just a present." Stiles plops down besides Derek on the sofa and rests his head on Derek's lap,

"You don't understand." He whines into Derek's thighs, "He's been doing this every year since I was 17."

"Doing what exactly? Leaving huge presents for you? Oh no, what a horror." Derek teases.

"Stiles grunts softly before getting up and pulling Derek with him, "Come on I have something to show you." Stiles leads him to the night stand in his bedroom. Stiles pulls the drawer out and empties the contents of the drawer. A nearly empty bottle of lubricant, a couple of condoms and a mini flash light.

"You brought me here to show me that we need to restock?" Derek jokes but watches Stiles intently. Stiles is feeling the bottom of the drawer."Aha!" Stiles exclaims as he presses on one corner of the wood and it pops up. Stiles shakes the drawer until every last object comes out.

"Ever since I came out to my friends and family Scott has been extra supportive of my lifestyle and he buys me these "presents" every year."

Derek picks up one of these "presents" and examines them,

"Scott buys you sex toys? Isn't that a little...invasive?"

"I told him that at first but now he gets me these as a joke every year. One year he bought me [The World's Gayest Enema](http://www.shopinprivate.com/colt-shower-shot-enema-dong.html) and we still laugh about it." Derek just blinks at him.

"Are you mad about this?" Stiles sounds a little hurt, "They're just silly little toys from Scott and if you can't handle my enthusiastic best friend I don't think we can do this." Stiles frowns

"Derek stammers, "No! I'm not mad." Derek hesitates, "I was just wondering....” Stiles stares at him expectantly, “Do you use these often?" Derek flushes slightly at the thought of Stiles spread out and pleasuring himself with one of these toys.

Stiles smirks at Derek's expression, "Hmm, how about I give you a little peak...but after I open Scott's present it's bigger than most and  honestly I’m like half confused and half scared but completely intrigued." Stiles brings the box into the bedroom, grunting as he rests it on the floor and he stares at the box for a while,

"Are you gonna stare at the box all day?" Derek interrupts whatever thought was running through Stiles' head. Stiles glares at him before ripping the tape off the top of the box.

The first thing Stiles notices besides the Styrofoam packaging is [a gallon of water based lubricant.](http://www.shopinprivate.com/id-lube-gallon.html) He pulls it out of the box and Derek goes bug eyed beside him. The second thing was the [fishbowl of durex condoms](http://www.amazon.com/Durex-Variety-Fish-Condom-Count/dp/B002T5L454/ref=pd_sim_hpc_4) and the third thing he notices is a sheet of paper with Scott's chicken scratch handwriting on it. It reads,

_Congratulations on finally having a boyfriend. I'm proud. Use these well. But please don't tell me about it. Tell Erica. She cares more._

"That little shit." Stiles mutters, "Well at least we don't have to restock right?" Derek chuckles, "I think we're good for the next 3 years." Stiles embraces Derek and pecks him on the lips.

"I don't know, now that I've found out you have a sex toy collection," Derek moves his mouth over Stiles' ear and whispers hotly, "I wanna see what you do with them."

Stiles just smirks, "How about that show then?"

Letting go of Derek he walks over to the scattered toys on the floor and picks up a black one with a remote control and the half empty bottle of lube,

"[This](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/vibrators/anal-vibrators/sp-ez-reach-prostate-probe-36128.aspx) one is my favourite." he knees his way onto the middle of the bed and strips off his boxers and tee shirt.

He squirts a bit of the lube into his fingers and between his crease and he gently introduces two of his fingers to his hole maintaining steady eye contact with Derek. Derek throat is dry as he watches Stiles fuck himself on his fingers. Stiles uses his other hand to trail over his body, pinching his nipples and running his hand down the light dusting of hair on his stomach. Derek listens attentively to the breathy sighs escaping Stiles' mouth as he places a third finger in, he can feel his cock slowly hardening in his sweatpants. Stiles bites his lips and removes his fingers. He slicks up the toy with the remaining lubricant and slides it between his cheeks, biting back a moan and dropping his head back in pleasure. He holds out the remote control with one hand and turns the vibrator on the lowest setting. Derek hears the low hum of the toy and the hitch in Stiles' breathing. Stiles uses his other hand to fuck himself on the toy, "Come here." Stiles croakily demands and Derek complies, ripping off his pants and boxers and rushing to hover himself over Stiles' body. "Keep fucking yourself with the toy but slower." Derek says as he peppers Stiles' torso with kisses. He sucks on a nipple while the other is being rolled by delicate fingers. Stiles whimpers at the feeling.

"Derek." he pleads. Stiles' cock head is shiny and slick with precome. Derek detaches himself from Stiles' nipples and pays more attention to Stiles' flushed cock. Derek trails his tongue up the shaft before engulfing Stiles' dick into his warm wet mouth. Stiles mewls from the intense pleasure of the two sensations at once and he raises the speed of the vibrator. Derek manages to get a hand on his own dick and jerks himself off hurriedly.

"D-Derek," Stiles breathed, “I’m g-gonna come." Derek sucks harder on Stiles' cock, teasing the head with his tongue. Stiles thrusts the vibrator more erratically as he plunges over the edge and  gives a full body shudder when he comes in Derek's mouth. Derek easily swallows Stiles’ come and he keeps stroking his dick, thumbing with his head as he chases his own orgasm.

When they're finished they clean up and snuggle together on a corner of the bed, trading sweet open mouthed kisses with each other.

"Stiles snickers, "We just did all that with your shirt on."

"Yeah." Derek grinned, "And as invasive as Scott's presents are they sure are put to good use. I can't wait to see what other toys you have."

Stiles laughs, "Well you're in for an interesting time that was just the Scott drawer. I have my own personal drawer you'll have to see sometime.


End file.
